User blog:Asfidyll/Savaras, the Pyromancer's Halo
Savaras, the Pyromancer's Halo is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Imagine a melee warrior, who can control fire, but in the form of powerful rings of energy. That's Savaras. A human-like warrior-pyromancer, Savaras excels in the art of long range and close range combat, and can be an especially mobile combatant by constantly moving around and bringing down enemies with a deadly accuracy. A true mage of fire, Savaras is always prepared for any situation that might be flung at him, even if that situation happens to come in the form of a dagger, projectile, or a horrifyingly annoying shroom. Abilities Savaras charges up to 4 halos, with each replenishing periodically. Only once all halos have been used does the ability go on cooldown. |description2= Savaras sends out a halo in a line, dealing magic damage to all hit enemies. Halos created by means of this ability can rebound off impassable terrain twice. Enemies hit by the first rebound strike are dealt additional magic damage. The second will deal additional magic damage. The range of the halos will reset upon rebounding. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 450 }} Savaras sends a wave of flames through the earth. Upon reaching the target location, the flames suddenly burst upwards, dealing magic damage to all caught enemies in a 350-radius and slowing them for 2.5 seconds. All caught enemies are also afflicted with Embers. If any of Savaras' halos damages an enemy afflicted with Embers, the target is also stunned for 1 second. |leveling= |range= 600 |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Savaras sets down a pentacle of fire of 450-radius at a target location and all enemies within the pentacle take continuous damage over time. |description2= Savaras jumps to any unit at any point an unlimited amount of times, provided they are within the pentacle's boundaries. Additional jumps within 2 seconds of the previous jump will also cost an additional 50% mana. The pentacle will last for 3.5 seconds and will grant visibility of all within it. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Savaras roots himself at his current position, then begins to flings out continuous waves of flaming halos for 4 seconds, each halo dealing magic damage. The halos are flung out in random directions, and upon reaching maximum range will hover in the air until an enemy unit walks into it, dealing additional true damage. If still intact after 2 seconds after the ability had ended, the halos will then disappear. The number of halos flung is dependent on Savaras' attack speed, with a minimum total of 24 halos, and a maximum total of 60 halos. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 725 }} Lore Long before history could recall, in a land far from the reaches of any explorer, there was a great city, unravaged by time and prosperous. Within the walls of this great city, two brothers could always be seen causing mischief amongst its streets. Abandoned at the birth of the secondborn, Daemar and Savaras had always remained side by side. They never left each other's side and were fiercely loyal to one another. Wherever one went, the other would go too. On one of their great adventures within a dark forest to the north, they came to a strange rock, a large rune inscribed on it. Upon closer examination, Savaras suddenly discovered a small light from under the rock. Pushing the rock to the side, a small flame presented itself to them. It beckoned to the boys and enchanted, Daemar drew his hand towards it. In the blink of an eye, a raging flame arose from where Daemar had once stood. A tall figure of blazing fire turned to face Savaras and spoke, embers flickering in its eyes: "I am the Burning Vengeance. Come into the flames!" Savaras suddenly felt a searing pain shoot up his arm, and all went black. When he awoke, he found himself in a tomb of ice. Lost, and alone, he could feel nothing but sorrow, and rage. He did not know what had happened, but he knew that his brother had been taken. For centuries, he pounded against his prison walls. Until one day, he felt it. A small pull. But it was enough to send him soaring. He followed it to appear within the walls of a magnificent hall. An elderly man stood in the very centre; calm and serene, he spoke: "You wish for freedom, Savaras. You wish for your brother's freedom. Fight for us, and you will be granted your wish." And so it was, Savaras became a champion of the League. With a new body to aid him in his mission, he sought to destroy and return all those within his grasp to their former glory. He would never leave his brother behind, even if it meant dying in the process. Comments With regards to the Q ability (Render in Flames), it is most effective jungle, which can cause massive damage to any enemy units within it. Take note that the halos from the Q ability cannot pass through any terrain and will only rebound off it instead. Category:Custom champions